Oh the Fool
by iamthou
Summary: Stop the clock for a moment would you? Let us rewind back to 2009 and read a tale of a blue haired boy we all know and love. Halt, let us not read that same tale. Instead, we shall bend time to take a peep in another timeline, one that is severally different to the original tale. Maybe the flow of history will change for the better or for the worse.
1. The Beginning

All eyes were on Minako as she stood in front of the class, keeping her posture as straight as possible, keeping her bright red eyes straightforward, looking at everybody else's eyes as their curiosity kept growing, slightly ever wanting to yearn for the beans to be spilled, chattering to each other righting to deduce their opinions on the matter. Of course the only simple reason why Minako stood up there was because after her homeroom teacher found out about her success at being accepted by another school because of her incredible grades, naturally the teacher just wanted to be nice by giving Minako a chance to say her farewells to her fellow classmates. Minako didn't mind, actually she quite liked that idea, although there was always one thing that kept her from being nervous about this particular day; her brother who's practically been ill all his life; bedridden in the hospitals care, ergo the constant battle of worrying about him and reassuring herself that he'll be okay was an ongoing war in her mind.

Minako could only to force herself to snap out of her daze to pitch into the teacher's short lecture.

"Please pipe down class," The teacher began gently, placing her hand together formally onto her desk, "I have an important message to give, some of you may already knew, but today our dearest Minako will be exchanging schools today. This is her last day so be sure to make it a memory that'll last forever!" The class started to whisper to each other, sounds of disappointment and approval could be heard all around the room, arranging from variations of 'I'll miss her!' to variations of 'I'm glad she's gone!'

Minako could only watch as the class went into an uproar, never changing her posture, patient as ever, she knows that they'll eventually cease to chatter amongst themselves. Soon enough the teacher had enough and called out to settle the class down. Once it went back to hearing nothing but cricket's chirp, the teacher turned to the brunette student, asking; "Anything to say, Minako?" Minako nodded and started her short speech mainly about missing the school and her classmates, and of course eventually ending it with her iconic saying of; 'Let's think positive.' She'd had to admit, she has been always inspired by a certain reporter from the magazine _Coolest_, those of which that has probably aged since the past ten or so years, give or take.

But even then, saying farewell was just as hard as starting anew.

...

The day felt long, and for as long as it lasted, Minako made sure to cherish each moment to the fullest. But no matter how hard she tried to prepare herself from the inevitable, the moment her locker was shut after taking any of her belongings, the bombarding of hugs, sobs, and farewell exchanges began. By the end of it all, almost all of Minako's friends and herself was on the verge of tears.

"Be sure to be in contact with us!" One of many Minako's friends cried as they parted their way from the gates of the school, partially waving to each other until anyone disappeared from their view near the horizon. Minako couldn't help but smile and sob softly at the same time.

Yet, there was one last person she needed to see before her train to Tatsumi Port Island arrives, one last farewell to say, and truly it was going to be the hardest person to say farewell to...

The trip to the hospital was rather fast paced. Minako made sure that she needed to inch in every second she could to say farewell to her bedridden brother. Of course, eventually, she was in front of the door connecting to where her brother was resting in, room 302. The door creaked loudly as Minako carefully opened the door, hoping she wasn't bothering his sleep, no matter, each visit was the same, no matter what time she came to visit, he would always be awake, sitting up hunched over, firmly grasping his hands around his head like he was in pain, tears constantly falling from his chin onto the blankets. Minako's footsteps was rather quiet as she rushed to her brother's side, pulling him into a hug, hushing at him that it was all a dream and that she was here for him. No matter what, the brother's cries were always quiet, no sobs, no hics, just tears and only tears.

"It's okay, Minato... I'm here..." Minako kept reassuring, stroking the boy's back slowly as she kept hushing her brother down. Minato eventually calmed down, pulling his hands away from his head, trying to talk back to his sibling companion, but all came out was a croaky and rather voiceless, 'Thank you.' Minako felt a pang in her heart from hearing his scratchy attempt at speaking, but Minako only hushed over him, "No, no, no, don't speak, don't speak... You'll just wear out your voice... Please, don't speak... Hand-... Hand signs... Just use hand signs," she almost sobbed out, biting her lips to prevent herself from crying again, only to place her head onto his shoulder for a short time before pulling away, sitting back down onto the chair that was arranged near the bed, placing both hands on top of her brother's pale cold hands, caressing it slowly. They both looked at each other, silence growing between the two, the sister looking more towards the ground, tears making way from her eyes to the ground.

"I don't want to leave..." Minako eventually spoke, "I don't want you to be alone... I-" Minako looked away to the side, Minato only staring, when the moment came he tapped at her hand trying to get her attention again, her eyes trailed back to him, wondering if he had something to say.

'_Don't worry about me.'_ He gestured, Minako was about to speak, but he rose a single finger, indicating for her to wait. _'I'll be fine... I've been in here long enough, I'm used to it. I'll be okay. I just want you to take care for yourself...'_

"I know, Minato, I know!" Minako cried, "That's what I tell myself every day; 'Minato will be fine, he's going to be okay!' But no matter how many times I try to reassure myself that you'll be fine, there's always this gut feeling in my body that tells me otherwise! I can't help myself but constantly worry and I feel like it's tearing me apart..." Minako brought her hands up, watching them shake as she continued to cry, constant flow of tears streaming down her face, thereafter she covered her face with her hands, her cries and voice came out of her covered face quite clearly regardless, "I can't go to Tatsumi Port like this... It'll just get worse and it's just going to drive me insane, going back and forth about you..." Shaking her head constantly, she drags her hand down from her face. "I can't do this..."

Silence...

'_You have to think positive,'_ Minato finally signed, smiling gently, _'Think positive.' _He repeated.

"Let's think positive..." Minako repeated quietly, hiccupping midway, wiping her tears from her face. "Yes, you're right... I should be thinking positively... You'll be fine and I'll be fine... Thank you, Minato..."

'_You should get going now, be strong.'_

"I should..." Minako said softly, rising up from the chair, "I have to go back home to grab my luggage and the train station is a fair bit of a walk..." Taking off her clip-on earphones that hung around her neck, and taking off the neck strap that was connected to the MP3, she held a firm grasp on it with her left hand, grabbing Minato's hand once again to place it onto his hands, clasping it tight, "I'm going to leave this for you, okay? So think about me whenever you're lonely, that Agastya tree I gave you isn't going to give you enough company," she lightly chuckled, getting a good look of the pink plant that stood near the back of room, all the way off into the corner. Minato nodded, taking the earphones and placing it on his ear, giving her the thumbs up, just because.

"Take care, alright?" Minako said, pulling her brother into one final hug. Just about as she was going to leave the room, she looked back at Minato, "I love you, Minato." She spoke, one single tear falling from her eyes again, Minato shaped his hands as a heart placing it near his chest, Minako smiled and closed the door, stepping back away from the door in the hallway. She sighed, having second thoughts, but she stayed strong, for herself and her brother. "I'll miss you." She spoke quietly under her breath as she made her way slowly out of the hospital.

...

After the short trip back home to change into new clothing and to also triple checking if she packed everything, Minako had made it rather close into the train, with just a few seconds to spare. Panting quite heavily and wiping any sweat from her forehead, Minako looked around the interior of the train in hopes for a seat to sit down in; luckily enough just a few carriages down, she found an open spot. Lifting up her small luggage onto the shelf above the seats, Minako finally sat down and huffed out a final pant, laying back onto the chair already feeling comfortable, before decide to sleep, Minako took out her old MP3 player from one of her pockets, untangling the mess the ear buds magically got into, she placed them firmly into her ear, reminding herself to buy a replacement the moment she gets the chance to, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the small, circular ear buds. Shuffling through the long list of songs and not making her mind up on what song to play first, she went back to the top to select shuffle, letting the device do it for her. Once the song started to play, she couldn't help but chuckle, hearing a song that she forgot to put into her new MP3 player. She started to quietly hum along to the song.

_You can go where you want to go_

_Be who you want to be_

_Change the way you live (change the way you live)_

_You can go where you want to go_

_Be who you want to be_

_Try to be positive_

Listening peacefully to the song, Minako drifted off into sleep, ignoring the rather bumpy ride. In the end, she started to dream. The same dream as always in fact. Ever since _he_ was being treated in the hospital even. It's always the same; She'd play the role of a blonde android, fighting some creature called a 'Shadow', in the dream the one she was in pursuit of was an 'incredibly dangerous' Shadow named 'Death', it was also targeted as a 'High Priority' and no matter how many times she had fired bullets from her fingertips, they'd either zip right through, or just completely bounce off at contact. Even with 'Orgia Mode' active and summoning 'Palladion', her strength would always be out matched by the floating cloaked creature. In the end, there was always that act of desperation, where she'd run near to the car that had crashed on the side of the bridge, where a single child laid unconscious wearing a mask with the wings of a blue butterfly on it. Then, she would begin the process of sealing the creature inside the child, only to malfunction, overheat and over circuit all at the same time, exploding as a result.

That is when she would wake up, back into reality, not this time, only this particular day, she would wake up to something else.

Minako fluttered her eyes open, immediately shielding it after to the exposure of too much blue, the floors, the walls, the carpet. the ceiling, the curtains, everything was the same shade of blue. Even the table in front of her was blue, even the sofa that the long nosed man sat on was blue, even the chair she sat on was blue. There really was way too much blue in this room. Thankfully in contrast to all the blue, the old man who sat adjacent to her was in a black butler suit. Or was it a tuxedo?

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the elderly male greeted as Minako brought down her hand, "We wasn't expecting a guest so early, but nevertheless, it seems that you have an intriguing destiny," he chuckled, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, my name is Igor."

Minako looked around the very blue room, as she looked around she sported a man who wore a blindfold as he played a soothing melody on the piano, accompanied by a woman standing tall behind a microphone, singing along covering her ears as she did so.

"Where am I?" Minako asked, trying to remain as calm and polite as possible.

"The Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room only those who are bound to a 'contract' may enter..." Igor explained as he displayed the Velvet Room with a single wave. "Although we can also call a future guest from their dreams into the Velvet Room. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now would you like to state your name?"

And to which she simply replied, "Minako Arisato."

"I see..." Igor suddenly snapped his fingers in the moment of silence, almost starling his guest, "Ah! I seemed to have failed to introduce you to the others... Those you see over there is Belladonna and Nameless, like myself, they are residents of the Velvet Room... There is one other resident who hasn't shown their face yet, but I'm sure you'll be able to meet my assistance soon enough. Tell me, what gender do you think my assistance is?"

Minako pondered about it for a moment, she kept going back to forth from female to male, before eventually deciding with one, "Female...?" She didn't seem so sure with her choice in either case.

"Is that so?" Minako could've sworn that Igor's grin keeps on getting bigger by the moment. He clapped his hands together, "Well then, until we meet again we shall attend to details. Until then, I bid you farewell." Minako was about to reach out, still having questions unsolved, but she knew that they will meet again as he had stated, thus saving them until then. As her vision began to dim, Minako sat patiently, waiting to wake up.

...

When she thought she was back in reality, Minako gained a pounding headache, rubbing her eyes and yawning, still moving about slightly as the train kept running along its tracks, a couple rubs later, Minako opened her eyes, head still in her hands trying to rub away the headache, muttering to herself to take some medicine the moment she got to the dorm. "Soon arriving at Iwatodai Station. Last stop, Iwatodai Station, we apologize to passengers for the further delay, we hope you have a good day." A short brief announcement echoed across the hallways of the train, wondering how late she was, Minako check the time via the old MP3.

"Thirty minutes till twelve..." She muttered as she started to prepare herself, grabbing her belongings from the upper shelf after rising from her seat, "I think the dorm was expecting me at least around ten..."

As the train started to come to a screeching halt, Minako made her way to the middle of the carriage, waiting along with a crowd of people for the train to give the signal that the door is ready to open, a short beep was played, allowing for the person nearest to the door to finally open it, Minako waiting for her moment to start moving out.

"Fresh air!" Was Minako's first comment as she made it out of Iwatodai Station. Shortly after, she started observing her surroundings and the A3 sheet of a map detailing Tatsumi Port Island, her fingers trailing the yellow highlighted path to her designated dorm, once she felt like she understood where to go, she started to fold the map back up and started to follow the 'yellow brick road'.

...

Her eyes soon met the entrance of the designated dorm, Minako almost sighed with relief, making it several minutes before Midnight, she eyed the dorm from the bottom up noticing that some of the lights were still on. But looking at the dorm itself Minako felt like every single of her breath was taken away, yet then again she had never seen a dorm up this close, previously she was living with people that were close friends with her parents. Approaching the small set of stairs, Minako begins climbing them one by one, lifting up her luggage so it wouldn't bounce against the stairs when the wheels hit it. Finally she grabs the golden handle as turns it, opening it and letting herself in.

As the doors slightly creak open, Minako heard a slight gasp, leaning forward she looked around the ground floor of the dorm, sitting to the right on one of the many set of couches was a single female teenager, perhaps around the same age as Minako, her hair seemed rather long in comparison to Minako's, and of course the obvious fact that the color of said hair was red, almost matching her eye color. The female seemed to be surprised with Minako's appearance, noticing the fact that the girl seemed busy with reading a book.

"Oh, hello. You must be the transfer student." The girl greeted, closing her book placing it flat onto the couch. "Come inside."

Minako nodded, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, "I'm sorry for coming in so late," Minako apologized, "The train had a few delays."

A slight chuckle came from the other, "Don't worry about, come sit down... Minako is it?"

"Yes, Minako Arisato." Minako confirmed, walking over, taking a seat in one of the empty spots, placing her luggage next to her. The other girl placed a sheet of paper onto the table in front of the two of them, along with a pen.

"Do you mind signing this? Just on the dotted lines here." The girl pointed, "Don't worry, it's part of the dorms policy."

Minako skimmed the text of the paper; it seemed to be a short contract of taking responsibilities for a person's own actions. After having an understanding of the contract Minako scribbled her signature onto the line, placing down the pen when she was done.

"Merci." The other thanked, picked up the sheet of paper as Minako was just about done with it, as she was walking over to the counter to put it away she realized something, "Oh I should properly introduce myself, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. It's nice to meet you Minako." Mitsuru introduced herself with a gentle smile, "I'll be a senior this year in Gekkoukan High, but there is another student here who is starting junior along with you. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Port Island."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do so," nodded Minako before clasping her hands onto her mouth to suppress a yawn, how was she still tired despite sleeping through the whole train ride?

"Ah, you must be exhausted," Mitsuru pointed out, "Come, I'll show you to your room." She gestured her head towards the stairs all the way near the end, taking out some keys from her pockets, Minako was rubbing her eyes as she pushed herself up from the seat, taking her luggage trying not to drag it across the floor.

Two sets of stairs later, Minako followed behind Mitsuru as she led her to the door at the very end of the hallway, Mitsuru just had unlocked the door and passed the keys over to Minako, after exchanging good nights, Minako waddled her way in, dropping her luggage flat onto the floor, flipping the switch to turn the lights off, she walked towards her bed before flopping right on top of it, falling back asleep almost instantly, forgetting to take medications for her headache. Oh well.

...

Mitsuru stood behind the door the whole time, waiting a little while before deciding to go back downstairs. The creak of a door coming from the right grabbed her attention, as she saw the brunette peek her head out, Mitsuru laid a finger onto her lips, indicating to keep their volume low.

"The transfer is already here?" The brunette whispered as Mitsuru walked slowly and quietly towards her, "Just minutes before the Dark Hour-" Just as she was about to say anything else, all of the lights in the dorm began to flicker off by itself, "Speaking of the Devil..."

"Thankfully we don't need to worry about the Shadows preying on her. If she had come any later I would've started to worry," sighed Mitsuru, lending back onto the wall behind her, the other stepped out of their room. "I think I'll go out to patrol around tonight. Do you mind just keeping an eye on Minako, Yukari?"

Yukari bit her lips, moving her eyes about before staring back to Mitsuru "Look, I know it's for her safety, but we shouldn't be treating her like a guinea pig."

"I understand how you feel Yukari, but we're left no choice until we are one hundred percent sure that she has the potential..." Mitsuru crossed her arms, hands tightly onto her shoulders, letting her gaze drop to the floor, "Hopefully we only have to do this until after the Chairman arrives..."

Yukari stood voiceless for a moment before walking off; Mitsuru listened closely to her footsteps calmly going up the stairs as she continued to stare into the floor.

"Je suis désolée..." Mitsuru muttered silently before taking her leave out the dorm into the green night.

...

Many miles away from Tatsumi Port Island, Minato sat awake in his room, listening to nothing but his raspy breathing against the now not working oxygen mask. Mere seconds past since the majority of the machinery that were supporting him came to a halt, making it rather difficult for him to breath, this wasn't the only night it had happened, in fact almost every time midnight approached, he would always wake up after everything decided to stop working and begin to have his difficulties. And to make things worse, that lady would always be there. She would stand right near that tree Minako had brought him, staring at it in silence. Never exchanging words, Minato would always try to at least ask for whom she was, but that lady in the long black dress would never reply. Always being slightly camouflaged against the dark.

Taking off the mask to let it hang on his hand, Minato continues to pant heavily, not before long the voiceless coughing fit started, after each cough a burning sensation started to fill his body with pain, eventually the feeling nausea started to build up as well, racing thoughts started to run through Minato's mind, one thought after the other, more thoughts came. Each cough started to feel heavier and heavier, covering his mouth, Minato prayed that it eventually stopped.

"_Please help me..."_ He thought as he gazed over at the lady who continued staring at the tree, _"Why are you always here staring at that goddamn plant? Help me for God's sake!" I don't care how the hell you got in here, but please, help me!"_ Minato felt liquid pouring out of his mouth, his back almost shivered instantly at the feel of it, but he couldn't feel disgusted with all the pain he was already feeling. Said liquid began dripping down his hands, he almost wanted to freak out from how black it looked when it landed onto the blankets. This certainly never happened before.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" The lady finally spoke with a cold intimidating voice, making Minato almost freeze in place, her head turned to him, her eyes nothing but glowing red piercing through and lighting up the white mask. "The eternal night I once sought to create..."

Minato felt more of that black ooze seep out from his eyes and nose, surely he was undergoing too much pain to even begin to comprehend what the lady was talking about or care how disgusting said black liquid is.

"Alas, my counterpart who continues her slumber in the moon waits for time's end. But she will not wake until the harbinger calls upon her," The lady continues to speak, sounding in a more courteous manner as she continues her rather peculiar speech that Minato paid zero attention to, he whom started to feel himself being torn apart into shreds, the black icky liquid slowly engulfing his entire body, starting with his hands and head. With her heels clicking against the marble floor, the masked maiden approaches her prey slowly. "It's time to open your eyes and realize that you hold the key to all. For you hold part of the harbinger of Death, the appraiser to call upon my significant other... No, you're not Death himself, but a mere Joker, a player in the game that was never to exist, only to exist in one parallel world against to the original." _Thump,_ her mask falls off her face, landing onto the sheets of the bed, revealing her unnatural pale white skin and her long golden hair that flowed across the wind regarding of there being any in the current setting.

"Rise up, Joker." Snatching the mask from the bed, the woman slams the mask onto Minato's face, making a rather squishy sound upon contact with the black liquid, she turns away from Minato, walking away from the sight of him arching his back in pain, almost completely covered with the gross liquid, she disappears against the dark, but her voice remains to echo about, "For it is time to bend the rules of this new game."

It's been years since Minato was able to hear himself scream with agony.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh man, guess who's back from a four month (give or take) hiatus feeling better than ever.  
Not me, for iamthou. *wonk*  
So personally I have almost no idea what plans I have for this story, it began as a simple huge-ass rewrite make over for FT3TT4 or something and instead over sleepless nights that I barely remember, it evolved into this mess. And now I am on a quest to finishing this silly thing this year or the next... Depending how long it takes me to write each chapter.

Title and summery is still subject to change just to note.

Wish me luck! :'D

(And future apologizes to any stupid ideas I may throw into this story later on)

_'Stap Mitsuru das French' translations for this chapter;_  
_Merci - Thank you_  
_Je suis désolée - I'm sorry_


	2. The Missing

Oceans as the eyes could see, only at the tip of the bottom of any human sight could see the dark wooden planks extending out into the blue ocean, the water glittering as the sun shines brightly. And one stands in the midst of it all, staring out into the ocean, listening to the waves splashing carefully and silently. It was as if one had listened to the inners of a shell, listening to those cries the ocean screamed.

"_To the many that receives my memories, are to the many I have no hopes in meeting." _A voice echoes to whom was standing on the pier alone, the only one able to hear that voice, _"To my descendants, my younger sisters, and to the further generation of my so called family. Let this memento be the area where if someone you find precious, as I did with #024, and wish to meet with that one you deem precious, may you meet them here. May you go beyond this pier. To the rest world where I could not go... As my final words to those I'll never meet, I love you, very much."_

And almost just in due time, that person turned, facing a certain man who they deemed important, precious, willing to do anything to protect that _one_ person.

Minako woke with a startle, sitting right up as she awoke from her dreams, one that was unlike the rest. She cradled her head with one hand, she couldn't get the dream out of her mind now that it was something new.

"Was... Was that Minato...?" Minako questioned herself, pondering the question, now questioning it, she couldn't shake it off that it was her constant ill brother. That blue hair that covers half of his face, grey eyes, pale skin complex, just like her own... "...And why was he in swimming trunks?" She added to the former question, almost dispatching _that_ query straight afterwards, only to let more questions about the dream to arise, like who is #024? And that voice? Who were they? Minako felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach, there was that gut feeling again...

Three knocks was all it took to get Minako out of her thoughts, almost right after those knocks, an unfamiliar voice call out from the other side.

"Are you awake? Could you open the door?"

Minako did just that without question or declination, opening the door to reveal a female she never met before, was she another that lived in this dorm?

"Oh you're awake! Mitsuru asked me to lead you to school today, so I'll be your tour guide. Yukari Takeba, it's nice to meet you." Yukari introduced with a smile, bowing down slightly before Minako.

Minako returned the gesture right after, "Likewise, Minako Arisato."

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to leave." Minako nodded, letting Yukari on her way downstairs, Minako didn't want her to wait too long, so once the moment was given, she shut the door behind Yukari and stripped down her clothing until all was left over was undergarments, checking the stiff wardrobe to her left, she checked all drawers for the school uniform, first try, it was in the top drawer.

Grabbing the set of clothing, Minako made haste to put them one, being eager to wonder how she would look in them. Dressed up with the skirt, shirt and blazer, Minako twirled from side to side, watching her reflection on the mirror copy her movements.

"Not bad!" She commented happily, moving onto the badge that was secured nice and tight in a plastic bag, before opening it, she stared at the design of the logo hard, there was something about the design that pushed her buttons the wrong way... "Isn't this similar to the logo of a BMW car?" It HAD to be, couldn't it? It couldn't be just a mere coincidence, the black outline is now red, and the blue and white checker two-by-two square is now replaced with a black and white checker one. No signs of the BMW lettering though.

"Then again, I heard Yasogami High has a logo similar to a Mercedes Benz, just upside down... Maybe the owners' are just big fans of cars?" She settled with that idea and didn't pursue it anymore, she didn't want to keep Yukari waiting by making constant comparisons with school logos to cars. With that she went downstairs to meet up with Yukari, she had even prepared the two of them something small to eat for breakfast; Toast and eggs. Yukari watched as Minako stared at the plate consisted of slightly burnt bread and sunny-side up eggs.

"I would've made something better like pancakes, but I'm not that great of a cook..." Yukari admitted softly.

"It's okay, I prefer my toast burnt," reassured Minako, preparing her knife and fork towards the egg, "I'm not that great with cooking either, so no biggie. Let's eat!" She added before diving into her meal.

Yukari smiled, "Let's eat..." She repeated slightly enthusiastic before beginning to eat her cooking, rather alright with the outcome of the taste. After the plates were clean, washed and packed away, the two left for school. Minako constantly wondering what fun, exciting adventures await for her in her new high school.

...

The train ride was rather fulfilling for Minako as she was staring out the window looking at the rather beautiful view, Yukari made several comments about the Island, Gekkoukan High and the pretty view, even pointing out how you can see the school from the train at a certain point. Minako couldn't help but try to snap a picture of the beautiful scenery with her phone.

Attempting to do seemed to have jogged something in her memory, _ "Oh so that's why I brought the camera with me... I promised myself to take some pictures for Minato..." _Minako smiled, watching the slight reflection on the windows copy her smile, pretending that smile belonged to her brother, _"I'm sure he'll love them."_

The rest of the ride was silent between her and Yukari.

...

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High!" Yukari spun around, smiling at Minako as the two stood in front of the school gate, Minako mostly baffled and speechless, watching as other students walked towards the school in a seamlessly straight line, some exchanging morning greetings with Yukari, Minako felt tenser and tenser by the moment, swearing that there were at least hundreds of people eyeing at the both of them. "It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" She questioned her following companion who kept eyeing the school's features in awe, trying to distract herself from all the pairs of eyes potentially judging her mentally.

"I bet it's even prettier at dawn..." Minako commented quietly, "Note to self; bring a camera and take a picture of the school when the sun is setting..."

"So Photography's your hobby, huh? Oh, maybe you should consider joining the Photography club when they start accepting more members!"

"Sign me up."

The girls continued to chatter amongst to each other as they slowly approached the school, other than listening to many other people babbling on and on, Minako tried to fade that all out, listening to only her heartbeats constantly pound in a slightly faster pace. She was nervous that's for sure.

One tour guide later, the two girls eventually circled back around to the entrance, where shoe lockers were organized in columns in front of them.

"And that's the tour! Any questions?" Yukari turned her head slightly, peaking at the tailing girl.

"Why is the school logo similar to a BMW?" Even after settling with the whole, 'owner is a big car fan' deal, the question still continued to linger in her mind.

Yukari's face was rather straight, unsure how to answer, "I never even noticed that... Geez now that you say that, I can't unsee the image of our school's logo as the BMW logo... Uh, any other questions?"

"How about the class you're in?"

"I'll have to check the bulletin board for that..." In other words; she doesn't know, "Oh, be sure to go to the Faculty Office to the left, you should go see your homeroom teacher, it's the first door to the left. I'll see you later, alright?" Yukari waved before running off towards the bulletin board, Minako waves back, watching the brunette joining the crowd huddled around the bulletin board, their talks about the class assignments could be heard from where Minako was standing.

Debating whether to join the crowd or find out the assigned room by her homeroom teacher, Minako didn't even make a second thought about it and just made her way to the Faculty Office, knocking on the door before entering. As she walked into the room somewhat nervous, she looked around the rather small claustrophobic room with many, many desks with many, many papers layered on top. A number of teachers were present in the pack tight room, but shortly after, a female teacher noticed her presence and approached her.

"Hello there, you must be the transfer student?" She greeted, Minako confirmed it with a nod, "Minako Arisato, 11th grade, yes?" Confirmed with another nod, the teacher smiled, "Good, I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Minako greeted adding a courtesy for flare, trying to lay a good first impression.

Ms. Toriumi seemed to have a bigger smile and laughed lightly, "My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example towards others," her smile seemed to have faded after that, but it was still there, "Assuming from the massive crowd gathering around the board, I don't think you seen the assignments, regardless, you're assigned in Class 2-F; I'm the homeroom teacher for that class." Just as she finished her sentence, the bell rings, the remaining teachers in the room started to rise from their positions, leaving the room one by one, "Ah. Looks like the Welcoming Ceremony will be starting shortly, follow me, I'll show you the way to the auditorium."

...

Sooner or later, Minako found herself sitting in one of the many blue chairs in the auditorium, almost being reminded of the Velvet Room instantly, surrounding her was other students of Gekkoukan High, grouped into homeroom classes. In the front of it all stood an old man behind a podium, delivering a very, VERY droned out speech, Minako had sworn that the majority of it was in a different language entirely. Attempting to decrypt the alien like language, her attention went towards whispering students probably a few rows behind her, though it was faint, she picked up that they were talking about her and Yukari, instant red flags rose when 'transfer student' and 'saw her with Yukari' came up.

Thank god another teacher picked it up and interfered, even though it was upsetting for both the male teacher and Ms. Toriumi.

"_The rumours! It begins!" _Minako thought, instantly playing a rather cheery tone in her head, imagining all of the rumours being said by various robotic voices, _"Rumour Thread Simulator, version; 2.01!" _There's a reminder to lay off the internet for a bit.

...

After homeroom was over, Minako laid her hand on top of her open palm, waiting for her first after-school session to begin, her attention was grabbed when she heard footsteps approach her, curiosity struck if the person approaching was interested in becoming friends with her or is just passing by. Her question was answered without even asking.

"Sup, dude?" The male called. Minako slightly confused if it was directed towards her, turning to the cap wearing man she pointed towards her, asking if he was talking to her, in which he replied with, "Well, let's be honest; what other pretty lady would I be talking too?" He joked, winking. Class clown was the two words that instantly came to her mind about the male.

Minako couldn't help but laugh, "Fair enough, I'm Minako Arisato, you?"

"Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade, so I kinda know what's it like being the new kid. So where'd you transfer from?"

"Ah, Yoshima High."

Junpei nodded vaguely, "Sounds p-cool..."

"You two sound like you're getting along quite well." Yukari spoke, almost appearing out of nowhere behind Junpei, slightly giving him the creeps. "But honestly, Junpei? Is there any girl you don't hit on?"

Minako suppressed a snicker, small bits escaping from her lips, causing Junpei to drop his expression, "Ma'am you're words wound me! Oh woe is me, woe is me..." He spoke rather 'poetically' but was most likely just joking about it.

Yukari looked around the room before driving her attention back to the two, "Such luck that we are all together in the same class, funny huh?"

"Yes, it's great to be in the same class with such great friends," nodded Minako, smiling innocently, Yukari slightly blushed at the sound of that.

"Haha, yeah..." She stuttered nervously.

"Do you guys like know each other? Rumours flying about the two of you coming to school together." Junpei commented, "Couple of 'Q.T's' like you, walking together side by side... I think the whole school is pretty much buzzing about the both of you."

Yukari moaned, crossed her arms, "Geez, cut it out will you, Stupei? I hate dealing with rumours like that... I mean I'm used to it, but she just got here." She stated, extending an arm towards Minako to further prove the point, "Then again, nobody is safe from the wrath that is of the rumours... Listen, I got to take care of some archery stuff. Try anything funny and I'll be performing one of my own 'executions'. Capiche?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Junpei squeaked slightly, shivered at the sound of 'execution' praying it wasn't the image he was thinking of, that being in the range of the archery with an apple on top of his head, open for all arrows to hit anywhere. The moment she walked away, Junpei changed both attitude and posture, "Man what is she, your nanny?"

"I heard that!" Yukari's voice boomed from the hallway, making Junpei jump for the second time. Minako the entire time just stayed quiet, enjoying the show to bits, trying to suppress a laugh the whole time, in the end she broke and started to crack down.

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face when you jumped! It was _priceless_!" Minako wiped a tear from her eye, still laughing pretty hard from the entire show, wishing she had popcorn to share with the whole class.

Junpei took it as a compliment and bowed down several times, "Thank you! Thank you! We hope you stay tune for the next episode of Gekkoukan Drama!"

...

After the day was pretty much done, Junpei managed to catch Minako from the halls, trying to be all 'gentlemanly' by letting him walk her back to the dorm, the two chattered to each other, knowing a bit of each other a bit more as the two walked out of the entrance, when Junpei spotted something, he tapped Minako's shoulder and pointed her to the direction.

"Woah, check out the jocks on their run!" He commented, laughing along with Minako, "Oh, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?" He then questioned out of the blue.

"Yukari mentioned there being a Photography club..."

"Ah, already got a club to sign up for? That's cool! I bet she already told you about the apps opening later on, right?" Minako nodded firmly, "One step ahead of me, huh, Yuka-tan?"

A chatty conversation later, they soon made it in front of the dorm, Minako waved her farewell to her newly made friend as she watched disappear upon the horizon, almost reminding her about her farewells in her old school. Upon entering the dorm, she found Mitsuru the same way she found her the first day; sitting on the couch, reading a thick book. Minus the surprise also.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the moment Minako opened the door, Mitsuru's attention this time never leaving the book, Minako thanked her before going off to sign-in at the counter, writing her name, date and time. Minako took notice that Yukari was near the back of the hallway, sitting at the table they ate breakfast earlier on. As Minako made her way towards where Mitsuru was sitting, her attention went towards the TV.

"Mind if I turn it on?" Minako questioned, not sure about the rules about the TV. Mitsuru, still attached to the book, shook her head.

"All yours."

With a click at the switch, the TV turned on, instantly showing a channel with the news currently running, Minako was about to make her way to sit down, but she froze.

"_In other news, many staff members of a hospital are left baffled when one of their patients goes missing. The patient has been identified as Minato Arisato..." _Minako stopped listening there and stepped away from the TV. Backing away slowly. Yukari in the back straightened her posture at the sound of the news, she could practically feel Minako's emotions going through the roof. Mitsuru stopped reading her book immediately.

"No..." Minako was the first to comment about the news. Shaking her head furiously, "No... No... Jesus Christ, Why?!" She swore a million times at her gut instinct.

"Minako..." Mitsuru tried to comfort, she knew the feeling too well, so did Yukari, Mitsuru slowly approached Minako, who was already started to cry.

"Why...?" Minako cried, almost prepared to run straight into her room, crying into her pillow until she fell asleep, "I even _knew_ something was going to happen, yet I let it happen anyway! Damn my instincts, damn them to hell!" Minako sprinted off, straight upstairs and into her room in a flash.

Mitsuru stared at Yukari, nodding in unison before chasing after Minako. The moment they stepped into her room, the majority of it was already trashed about, anything that was able to be picked up or pushed or thrown away, was moved. Minako was curled up into a ball on top of her bed, crying her eyes out, muttering the 'Why's' and the 'No's', sometimes calling for her brother's name.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it," Mitsuru whispered to Yukari quietly before she sat by Minako's side, giving her comfort and letting her cry, eventually she came out of her ball and just started sobbing on Yukari's shoulders, just hugging her until she was calmed down, Mitsuru signalled towards Yukari with the 'call me' gesture, basically telling her that she's going to step outside and make some calls. Yukari had a big feeling that it was going to become a huge manhunt with the Kirijo Group trying to figure out what the devil is going on. Although a part of Yukari told herself that maybe the Shadows got to Minako's brother. But another part of her didn't want to believe that either, too farfetched. Either way she didn't want her friend's brother becoming one of _them_.

In the end, Minako wore herself out after a few hours of on and off crying, even in her sleep, Yukari stayed by her side, reminiscing about her deceased father.

"You're such a strong girl, Minako..." Yukari commented quietly, still hating herself for prying into the girl's history, still remembering the details quite clear; both parents deceased, her brother and only remaining family, bedridden and now missing. Every time those details made an appearance in her mind, Yukari would always feel her heart skip a beat, feeling all gravity twist and turn in her body. It was always so _heart wrenching_. "I truly mean it..."

As the Dark Hour approached, Yukari felt it was right to leave, hoping Minako will be okay when the sun rises, knowing that Mitsuru's still awake at this time, she figured she'd join her downstairs. The descent was slow, but as she climbed down, she heard Mitsuru talking to something, she wasn't on the phone anymore that's for such, she must be talking to Akihiko then. Both their voices became more audible as Yukari made it down to the first floor.

"...Cases of Apathy Syndrome..." She started to pick up Mitsuru's voice, Yukari pursed her lips, she wondered why the two were talking about _that_. "Yes, it's been around the news quite a lot... Of course, they think it's due to stress, but..."

Akihiko finished her sentence rather arrogantly, "Yeah right, we all know it has to be _THEM._" He emphasized rather over the top.

Mitsuru sighed rather loudly, "You never change... Let me guess, 'T'is just a little practise'? _Je meurs d'envie_ to see you come back with wounds to then tell me 'T'is just a flesh wound ma'am'." Yukari didn't hear Akihiko's response, seeing that he knows Mitsuru the most, he would already know that she's not willing to put up with anyone's bullshit at the moment. "Go on, Ahikiko. Load up your previous save of that _game_ of yours, but I'll tell you something Akihiko, when you game over, you won't be living long enough to be seeing the countdown screen count from ten to zero long enough to hit continue. And to that I say _adieu_."

Akihiko continued to give Mitsuru the silent treatment, before sighing, "Alright fine, I'm not going tonight. If you want to execute me, right here, right now, my arms are all open for you. Mind telling what's driving you mad, I've never seen you_ this_ pissed off. What the hell happened today?"

Mitsuru was in silence for a bit, muttering her apologizes. Yukari at this point was at the bottom stair, observing the scene unfold in the darkness. Mitsuru told Akihiko about the news silently, Yukari didn't need to stay for it, she'd just be sickening herself even more for eavesdropping already.

Slowly, Yukari climbs up the stairs, eventually making it into her room. She didn't sleep that night, too many thoughts ran through her head. No matter how many she tried to dismiss, she'd hear her voice again, thinking about one thing and another.

...

A lone figure stands on the Moonlight Bridge, the figure, unsure what to do, dropping down from the bridge, floating just above the waters, staring hard at the dim reflecting image at the ocean that is now coloured with blood. White gloved hands met with the figures face, letting fingers slide down the smooth surface of the white mask decorated with the wings of a blue butterfly. Slight sounds of bells jingling as the figure moved about slowly.

"Who am I?" The figure questions directly towards to the reflection, mere minutes ago, the figure awoke near the moon, where _Mother_ gave the figure a name and task.

"_You're identity means nothing to you,"_ One of_ Mother's _significant other had told the figure when she was asked the same question, _"But you at least make worthy of a name, and that name you shall take, is; The Joker."_

The Joker didn't question if it was just a joke, seeing that his appearance was rather familiar to one belonging to a jester even though it was rather _far_ from being considered one of a jester. As the Joker continued to stare at his image, he began feeling like the appearance he took was rather familiar. Naturally not being able to remember much other than what he had gained from _Mother_, he couldn't quite answer why his appearance seemed too familiar.

When the Joker returned to the grounds of the bridge, he felt a presence run past him, sprinting down the bridge. He stared, looking at a rather transparent robot, giving chase to something, that's when it hit him, the enemy that robot was hunting down. Looking straight at the fellow ghostly image of the fellow Shadow, Joker imediately knew who that was, regardless at the fact of never seeing _him_ before.

"So my appearance is similar to Death..." Joker muttered, watching the ghost images disappear, "I wonder why that is..." Joker brought his knees closer to his torso, holding them tight with his hands, "Who... am I?" He questioned again, letting Mother's words echo upon him.

_When the full moon shows, that's when Arcana Magician will be making his move. I want you to follow him, not to accompany him nor help him nor do I want you to observe him. The moment you lay your eyes on Arcana Magician, I want you to destroy him. Devour his mask. You'll learn why in due time._

No matter how much he didn't knew about the Arcana Shadows, the Joker couldn't bring up how he could just simply _kill_ Arcana Magician. Nor any of the other Arcana Shadows. They were all almost _family _to him.

"...What am I thinking? We're all Shadows, I'm a Shadow, we all don't even care that we are all the same, so why do I...?" The Joker shook off any previous thoughts, slowly he started to make way back to _home, Tartarus._ It's soon about time that the Dark Hour ends... The Joker carried on with many lingering thoughts, trying to discard them as quickly as possible, he couldn't help but feel more disgusted at himself as he did so.

He's just a Shadow after all, right?

"Then why is it so that I seem to _care_ too much?" He questioned as he stood in front of the tall abstract tower. Questions, questions, more and more questions that will probably never get answered. Maybe it was for the better that he didn't remember much at all. He sighed loudly, constantly reminding himself the task _Mother_ had given him, muttering about keeping focus at the task at hand.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, another night I barely slept through. Man even after promising not to write during midnight and later, I still do it. Old habits die hard man, they die oh so hard…

_French translations for this chapter;  
Je meurs d'envie – I'm dying  
__Adieu - Farewell_


	3. The Magician

Pacing back and forth, patience lingering between the line of waiting a little longer and having enough, Yukari kept walking back and forward in a straight line in the middle of the main lobby on the ground floor, having little to no sleep, she had to do _something_ to keep herself awake, already giving herself a cup of coffee before Mitsuru comes back from checking up with Minako. The moment she heard signs of someone descending from the first floor, Yukari spun around, no longer wanting to wait anymore.

"So, how is she?" She instantly questioned Mitsuru with her voice toning rather concerned.

"She's calmed down," Mitsuru started to explain, albeit rather quietly, "Although she's still showing signs of frustration and anxiety, obviously both quite normal to experience have considering the current circumstances..."

Yukari nodded vaguely, "I see..."

Another set of footsteps climbed down the stairs, grabbing the pair's attention, when they looked over, the person revealed to be Minako, still dressed in the uniform.

"Good morning..." Minako greeted with a gentle yet weak smile, "I'm heading to school early." She told the two, already waking towards the door, waving to the others.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today, Minako? You can take the day off and rest..." Mitsuru offered gently, somewhat reminding the girl of their earlier talk, which had constant of 'please take the day off if you want to, you don't have to'.

Minako shook her head never bothering to look back at Mitsuru, "Thanks for your concern, the both of you, but I'll be okay now." As she walked out the door, she hummed a tune, muttering a few words that neither Mitsuru nor Yukari could pick up. Before they knew it, Minako was out the dorm. Yukari pursued her lips as she slowly looked over at Mitsuru, the two wanted to say something, but no words came out, instead they both stood voiceless, keeping their thoughts on the matter in their mind.

"The Chairman's arriving today." Mitsuru said out of the blue, killing the silence that lingered between the two the moment Minako had left.

Yukari sighed in disgust, immediately knowing what's going to happen at night, "It's that time of the day, isn't it?"

...

Minako could feel the glares and gossip that travelled around on her walk towards the school entrance, as much she wasn't paying attention to any of the current gossip with the help of catchy tunes, Minako could still hear the news being spread about like wild fire. Subconsciously, she turned up the volume, making sure that the beats were literally bursting at her ears, no matter if the cost ending up with her ears ringing constantly, she'd let it happen. Just to get away from unnecessary drama.

"Turn that frown upside down, try to be positive..." Minako sung flatly and quietly to herself, yet no matter how hard she tried to be happy, she knew she was dying on the inside. Still she marches on to be strong. She promised him and no matter what, that promise won't be broken.

...

Minako listened to Ms. Toriumi go off into a tangent about how she'd prefer to teach novels by Utsubo Kubota, almost gagging upon the fact that she'll be looking into at the first novel by Zenzou Kasai. Unlucky for Junpei, Ms. Toriumi shot a question out of the blue asking him what her favourite author was. Junpei looked around the room like a deer in the headlights, slightly panicking before leaning in towards Minako, "Psst!" He whispered to grab her attention, "Do you know who does she likes, Minako?"

"Utsubo Kubota." She whispered back to him.

"Utsubo Kubota, ma'am!" He immediately said afterwards, loud and clear.

"That's right, so you were paying attention after all," approved Ms. Toriumi, a bit flabbergasted.

"Hehehe, well you know how I like to pay attention!" Junpei joked, hoping that his teacher didn't catch on to anything suspicious, although it seemed more like he was rubbing salt into a wound than anything. "Thanks a lot, you saved my bacon!" He cheered passing a thumbs up towards Minako.

Minako rolled her eyes, snickering, _"Saved your bacon? Seriously?" _She thought before shaking her head, disapproving the rather terrible pun (if it _was_ supposed to be a pun to begin with). Whispered voices that went around the room caught her attention slightly, feeling a bit more popular with the fact that people were talking about how she 'gave him the right answer, so she must pay attention in class!' She wasn't sure if that was becoming more popular in a good way or bad way. Oh well.

...

After school ended, Minako made her way back to the dorm, finding nothing else to do _but _to go back to the dorm. As she passed through the doors, it seems that Yukari already made it back, talking to an unfamiliar man, one that is older than any of the other members living in the dorm.

"Oh she's back." Yukari spoke; taking note of Minako's appearance, the man who she was talking too seemed to be rather delighted to see her.

"So, this is our new guest... Good evening." He greeted, as the man continued to speak, Minako felt anxious around the man, her heart constantly pounding loudly as she got nearer, was it another of her gut instinct? "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Shuji Ikutsuki,' rather hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied myself."

"Shuji Ikutsuki." Minako repeated the name, grabbing both his attention and Yukari's, both seemed to be rather surprised with how little trouble she had pronouncing his name. "It's not that difficult."

"Er... Well... Moving on. I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations."

Minako tilted her head to the side; there was confusion with the accommodations? She looked at Yukari, she shrugged, unsure to what he was talking about as well, she didn't think there was any confusion with the accommodations, Mitsuru probably would agree too. They both looked at Shuji like he was crazy.

"...Oh! I seemed to be confusing you with somebody else," he chuckled nervously, "My apologizes. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, nothing really." Minako said, shaking her head.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year, now if you'll excuse me," He excused himself, started to ascend up the stairs, leaving Yukari and Minako alone.

"I'm thinking about hitting the bay early..." Yukari said, seeming to direct the question towards herself, "Oh, Minako? Mitsuru told me to give you this..." Digging her hands into her skirt's pocket, she grabs out a set of keys, almost similar to the one Mitsuru gave Minako when she arrived. "Um... It's a replacement room... So that the one you were previously staying in is getting cleaned up in the meanwhile..."

Minako looked towards the ground, almost forgetting about her outburst from the previous day, "Sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure I would've done the same if I was in your position..." Yukari placed a hand onto her shoulder, "Just don't worry about it, 'kay? And if you're ever feeling down again, just come to me, m'kay? We're all family here."

Minako looked up, staring into Yukari's worried eyes, she couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Yukari."

"I'm in my room if you need me, so don't hesitate!"

Thereafter that, Minako went to bed early.

...

Later, at a certain room of the dormitory, Shuji entered the room, looking at how Mitsuru was working hard at the control panel, her arms crossed as she sat on the chair, her eyes peeled to the many monitors ahead of her.

"Working hard?" He questions Mitsuru rhetorically, "So how's she doing?" He walks over to her, looking at the monitors along with her, the larger one in the displaying Minako sitting on the bed, hands held together on top of her knee, head looking towards the ground, like she was deep in thought.

"As you can see, she's in a temporary room I've given her for the moment, she's still awake."

"Hmm? What happened to the one she had been assigned too?" With the press of a button, the screen changes to another view, showing the mess Minako had made in her outburst. Another rather flat hum of interest came from Shuji; Mitsuru pushed the button again, making the view return to its original one.

"I'll let you in what lead to that later. What do you think, Mr. Chairman? Do you think she's...?"

The Chairman raises a hand, stopping her there, "Let's wait and see, shall we? The Dark Hour is approaching."

Mitsuru stares at the clock that hangs behind her, silence as the clock ticks towards Midnight.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

It hits Midnight. All lights in the room but the monitors turn off suddenly, no members in the room astonished to the change. The two continues to wait in silence, keeping their eyes towards the monitor, waiting for something to happen. Just anything.

...

The Joker kept his distance as he followed some group of Shadows, staying high in the air as he kept his eyes on them, wondering if they all smelt a prey and is seeking for said prey. They slowly approached a man in the back of an alleyway, the man feared as the Shadows made their calls against their prey. Hungry. Thirsty. For the prey's mind.

The Joker felt disgusted as he watched the man getting preyed on, oozing out black liquid as the Shadows continued to eat. The man's screams were mixing with the liquid. Gargling, muffled screams was the only type of screams that came after that. The Shadows scream one last eerie screech before they all finally reduced the man to nothing but liquid, black, like them. They were satisfied with their meal. For the night.

Speechless the Joker stood, nothing to say, nothing to do, just stood and watched. Feeling ever so guilty for just sitting at the sidelines and watching. But the Joker knew that he was just a Shadow, one day, he may have to feed upon one, just like the rest. The thought only was disgusting, loathsome, obnoxious, hating, _sickening. _Just so _sickening._

Eventually the Joker flies off with only one thing in his mind.

Obey Mother's words.

Just another night till the full moon, maybe he'll finally relax after dealing with Arcana Magician.

...

Shuji was rather surprised that Minako continued to sit in silence. "She's still awake..." He noted, "The Dark Hour occurs every day or rather every night at Midnight. So theoretically it's a hidden hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"...Who are you talking to Mr. Chairman? Both me and Mitsuru already _know_ about the Dark Hour. You've went over it like ten times already." Yukari complaint, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere, maybe it was only so because both the Chairman and Mitsuru was so deep in thought just by looking at the monitors, waiting for any signs. Just _anything_.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to explain it another time, doesn't it?" Shuji debated. "Regardless, she's retained her human form. She's obviously experience the Dark Hour. Right now she's just not notice the change, seeming to be deep in thought about something. The only question remains is if she has the potential or not, although she must. Otherwise they would've preyed on her by now."

"Too spooky for me..." Yukari whispered to herself.

"In either case, we need to continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir." Mitsuru understood, feeling slightly uncomfortable and guilty to keep eyes on Minako, just as Yukari was.

"She's not a guinea pig..." Yukari commented quietly.

What they didn't know was that Minako was actually sleeping while sitting up; her hard thoughts about something or someone must of lead her to trail off and begin her slumber. Unlike the other nights, she didn't dream about being the blonde android at the bridge nor did she dream a voice speaking to her about meeting someone precious at the pier to only look at her brother dressed only in swimming trunks.

This dream, was nothing. Black. Silent. Nothing.

It was probably her first dreamless night for the longest time.

...

On her walk towards school, a voice called out to her, Junpei.

"In times like these, it's best to sleep during class!" He joked to her the moment he had caught up with her, "You ever notice how sometimes taking a nap in class makes you feel a lot more refreshed than sleeping at home?"

"It's probably because you stay up looking at porn." Minako sarcastically said, Junpei had stopped dead in his tracks as Minako kept walking, laughing.

"H-Hey, come on now... Don't play with me like that! Get back here!"

Minako was laughing through the entire chase.

...

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature." Mr. Ekoda stated, starting up the lesson, wasn't this the same guy who shushed down the whispering students at the Welcoming Ceremony? Oh well. "I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year..." Going off into a tangent about how other people don't understand Classic Lit. Minako started to consider Junpei's words about 'sleeping during class.'

Questioning to close her eyes, she declined it, keeping awake during the whole lecture, a few, (like Junpei) started to drop off one by one like dead flies, sleeping tight on top of the desk. Unfortunately to those that did zone off and, or fell asleep was shortly awakened by a grumpy, Mr. Ekoda.

Somehow, staying up, Minako felt her academics increased slightly.

...

Minako was at the shoe box when Yukari called to her, asking if she could show Minako around, after accepting without question, their first stop was Paulownia Mall, this time, Minako brought her camera with her to the trip.

Her first shot was the fountain in the middle.

"First time here, huh?" Yukari commented as she watched Minako taking several pictures, "A lot of people from Gekkoukan come here after school. It's like the more popular places that they go to. I mean, check it out!" She started to point to several places, Minako watching each point. "There's a karaoke box, a CD shop... Oh and a _really_ great cafe! There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet..."

Taking several more pictures, Minako was rather surprised with the amount of people from Gekkoukan that had come here; it was like Paulownia Mall was crowded with them.

...

Dark Hour approached like it had every other night.

The following events, didn't approach like it had any other night though.

The Joker wakes in Tartarus, _home_. The full moon was out, it was _his _big day. _Him,_ being Arcana Magician, obviously. So the Joker flies out, in search of the Shadow, Arcana Magician, sometimes referred to as _The Magician._ What was so magical about The Magician anyway? He was just _arms_. A Shadow with mainly _arms _and is mostly composed of _arms_. What's so magical about that?

Nevertheless, the Joker continues in pursuit of The Magician. How was he going to find _one_ Shadow in a big area like this? He had nothing but the _slightest _of indication to whereabouts said Shadow is.

He suddenly felt it, the presence of Arcana Magician on the move, approaching a prey. Great, just great, another copy of yesterday's event. Just probably more with slicing and dicing than feeding on their minds. The Joker knew that the Arcana Shadows knew _more_ than that. They were smarter. Maybe. Possibly. They weren't _that_ smart, just smarter than the average Shadow.

The Joker followed that presence, hoping to pinpoint The Magician, for all he knew, The Magician was chasing a victim. Glorious.

"You're not going to believe this!" The Joker heard a faint voice, _bingo._ "This thing's huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk, it's chasing me." Whelp, he pinpointed the victim, which will take him closer to Arcana Magician, so down the Joker went, flying straight down at an angle, ready to fight. Of course just about half way towards the ground, he realized he didn't bring his weapons. Looks like he had to trust spells on this one.

"Now what is The Magician weak too...?" The Joker thought as he continued to fly down fast, "I know he likes fire, so that's a miss..."

Closer and closer, as the victim and The Magician got to a certain building, the Joker, finally falls with one swoop, gaining both attention of target and victim. The Magician, whom held his mask with one of his many arms, only looked at the Joker with blank eyeholes, no expression. Victim however, seemed to be more flabbergasted.

"A Persona?!" The silver haired victim seemed to have cried. The Joker tilted his head, in the name of Mother, what in Tartarus is a Persona? Well whatever it is, the Joker isn't that, he knew that. In his response, all came out was a battle cry before shocks of lightning struck down onto the Magician, squirming about after he got electrocuted. The Magician didn't like it one bit. The Joker seemed to pull a lucky straw finding what the Magician hates on the first go.

The Joker was about to make his second move before the Magician was on the move again, pretending to ignore the Joker and go after the victim, said victim only ran inside the building and closed the door behind the both of them, at least he wasn't injured, that's for sure.

Not paying mind to the muttering voices that came inside, the Joker kept his eyes on the Magician, he whom was _climbing_ up the building.

"_What's he up to?"_ The Joker thought, about to make a second attempt to attack again.

Ice pillars came into contact from the side, and boy did they hurt. He looked for the source, and there it was, an iron-masked queen wielding a dagger and rapier, appearing behind a female student. Is this what a 'Persona' is?

"Careful, Akihiko. Looks are quite deceiving." The female spoke cautiously to the male student. "I'm scanning the enemy as we speak."

The Joker didn't have time for this; his target is The Magician, not these two people. But what he was supposed to do? Calmly tell them that he isn't after them? Not after being classified as an enemy.

"If this is a Shadow, then why did it attack the other?" The male named as 'Akihiko' asked, seemed to be baffled by the Joker's choice of attack from earlier.

"We can talk about this later, Akihiko, focus on the battle."

He had no time for this; just a quick shot with Agi should be enough to distract them. As they blocked the upcoming attack, the Joker made a run for it, following Arcana Magician, who already made it to the rooftops. Bloody great.

Akihiko and Mitsuru stared up in the sky continued to watch the Shadow for a bit, still confused at the Shadow's actions.

"This doesn't seem right..." Mitsuru said as she watched that Shadow head towards the other, "Why is it behaving like that? I've never seen a Shadow attack its own, discounting the effects of charm, of course..."

"Come on, Mitsuru, 'we can talk about this later'. We need to head to the command room, quickly." Akihiko yelled, already on the way upstairs.

...

This wasn't a great night for Minako, first she had been woken up by Yukari, who gave her a _Naginata_, which she has zero clue how to use or even _hold_ for that matter, then they run up to the rooftops, ambushed by this _creature_ Yukari called a Shadow, almost ringing those bells from those dreams. Shadows... Oh and then Yukari tried to put a fake gun to her head and then was knocked out by said 'Shadow'.

The ninth of April clearly just wasn't her day.

Fake gun now in her hands, she stares flabbergasted at, she was about to do the same as Yukari did when another of those _Shadow_ pop up from out of nowhere, flying.

"_So some can fly, and others can't? I wonder if there's some that can swim... That'd be interesting."_ Were her first thoughts, rather calm in the current situation of the former Shadow trying to gain on her. Minako couldn't keep her eyes off the latter flying Shadow though.

She couldn't help but feel like deja vu had hit her in the head several times. _This _Shadow looks similar to the one she saw in her constant dreams. And the longer she stared at that Shadow similar to the one that was called _Death_ in her dreams, the longer she thought, that the Shadow was telling her to 'go on'. Almost swearing that the Shadow was lifting two fingers towards its head, mimicking a gun, pointing it towards its head, and pretending to pull the trigger. _Bang._

To follow the leader, Minako brought the fake gun against her head, all apparent to her was just breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in... Breathing out...

Quietly, she said the three words, or rather, the three syllables to a word.

_Per._

_So._

_Na._

Opening her eyes wide, she pulled the trigger; there was no 'bang', just sounds of glass shattering. And just exactly that, blue glass that had shattered surrounded her, circling upwards, bringing forth a golden mechanical-like being sporting long brown hair, a heart shaped lyre, and a golden dress that when until her knees.

The being spoke.

The Joker watched. Almost reminiscing about something. But what was it exactly, he did not know.

"_I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy souls I cometh. I am Eurydice. Wife of the Master of Strings."_

Eurydice continued to float, waiting for orders, unknowingly, Minako didn't know, so all she spouted out was, "Eurydice... Attack...?" So Eurydice did just that, with her heart shaped lyre.

The Joker watched, slightly curious, but he knew he couldn't let someone with little to no battle experience fight, but he seemed to be so dazed by the scene, like it was some memento of some sorts. But the mission still carries onward, he didn't need the other girl be involved, attacking her head-on seemed to be a wise choice in the split second, the attack send her to the grounds like the other who was already lying on the ground.

In the inside, he prayed that he didn't hurt her too much.

"It's just you and me, Arcana Magician." The Joker spoke, finally getting the duel he had been waiting for. Kind of.

A camera on a wall nearby watches both the Shadow's movement curiously, sending the information to the command room, where the trio; Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shuji was curiously watching.

"_It's just you and me, Arcana Magician."_ The screen repeated the before events now to those three.

"It talks." Mitsuru commented, as surprised as she was, she showed little of how surprised she was.

"It talks?" Akihiko repeated, more on the unsure side.

"It talks." Mitsuru confirmed, "Can Shadows talk?" She then asks the Chairman.

"No to my knowledge, but this one certainly can." He then answered.

"It talks." Mitsuru confirmed for the third time to Akihiko. "Should we provide assistance to Yukari and Minako?" She then asks the Chairman once again.

"Not yet. I'm curious to why this Shadow is against their own kind, Mitsuru, did you happen to get any data from that Shadow?"

"It wasn't finished by the time it had escaped. All I got was its name; The Joker."

"Interesting."

They continued to watch.

Yukari continued to watch.

Minako was unconscious.

The staring contest between the Joker and the Magician was long, tense and silent, too silent. One waits to make the move, and who gets the first move, may be crowned winner. Little to the Magician's mind (if it had any) he wasn't going to make out of this duel alive. Because it was the Joker whom made the first move, launching himself towards the Magician, tearing apart each limb, each arm apart. He had no armed weapon; it was it only logical choice after wasting his breath with spells like Zio or Bufu so the time to get physically was apparent, and the only choice left.

The Joker held the last limb, crushing it with his gloved hands, dissolving the Shadow to only ashes, letting each grain hit the ground as he reopens his palm. Only the mask remains, the blue mask that had the Roman numeral for _one_ etched onto the top of the mask.

Admittedly, the Joker wasn't sure how to _devour_ the mask, so he did the exact same with the limb, crushing it into the finest of grains, and decided to sink his hand holding the remains inside his torso. Taking his hand out from his inners, he felt a surge of energy inside just moments after _devouring_ the mask. He felt stronger, is this why Mother wanted him to devour all the Arcana Shadows? To become stronger? What for though? With energy came memories, the slightest touch of them.

There was something coming up, not now not tomorrow, but just one day.

_The end would come._

"_The end of everything is coming...? What an odd memory..."_

No point in questioning the memory, the mission was complete and so was his job for the day.

"_I must return to Mother now that's over."_

And to the moon he went.

Leaving all that happened at the rooftop, to those that lived there. Yukari panted as the arrival of Mitsuru and Akihiko came. With a lending hand, Yukari was back on her feet.

"What was all of that?" Yukari questioned, uncertain with the events that occurred right before her eyes. Then she remembered Minako, "Is she okay?!"

Akihiko was already next to her, checking her pulse, "Just unconscious," he answered, also unsure with the events that happened this night. "What is it that we are dealing with, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru only stared at the moon, watching the small figure of The Joker disappear cross the night. "I'm not too sure..." Oh how she felt so guilty for all of it, how she felt guilty for it all. But those were only suppressed thoughts, bottled up emotions. One to be opened another day. "For now, we just need to wait for Minako to wake again, when morning rises we should get her checked up at the hospital... We'll worry about the behaviour of this _Joker_ Shadow later."

Little did any of them knew, Minako was on her way to have her second visit to the Velvet Room. The room between dream and reality, mind and matter. When she heard the door to the Velvet Room open, she opened her eyes there. Igor, in front of her, sitting in the usual spot, next to him, was female standing. Dressed quite resemblance to a maid, albeit in the blue and golden colour scheme and few here and there changes... And the 'V' emblem she was wearing on top of her clothing, almost about the same spot as Minako would place her school badge. The female also sported chin-length platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. Holding a rather thick tome on the tips of her fingertips, like she was about to severe dinner like any waiter or waitress would.

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor greeted with the same face as ever. "You became unconscious not only by the attack of the enemy, but also the awakening to your 'power'. I see that it was Eurydice that heeded your call. This is the power of a Persona. The manifestation of your psyche. Does this any of this seem rather familiar to you?"

Minako didn't answer, but she knew all what he had meant, the accruing dreams she had, in that dream, it wasn't Eurydice she had called, but Palladion. Was it because she dreamt being of the android instead? Maybe that manifestation of the android's psyche was the one she called for in the dream. It all seemed familiar to Minako. But there was another thing about _Personas_ that had ring a bell.

"A _Persona._ Like a character someone adapts as an actor? Taking the mask of someone they are not?" Minako pondering, not directing her questions to the man before her.

"Yes, yes, quite similar to that kind. Although these Personae are a facet to your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli rather than taking a face of somebody you are not. But you may still think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"In a way, Eurydice, is me?"

"I guess you can put it that way. When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- your emotional tie with others. The stronger your Social Link, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

Minako nodded vaguely, maybe in due time when it comes, she'll understand what Social Links are.

"Now then, before I neglect my assistant once, allow me to introduce you to our final Velvet Room resident." The girl beside him bows gracefully, tome in hand not shaking one bit.

"Name's Marie. Nice to meet you I guess..." Marie introduced more coldly than expected.

"Please don't mind her attitude. Regardless she'll be aiding you upon your journey."

"Before you leave, please take this side dish, I like to call it; my salad days, when I was blue in judgement." Out of nowhere, Marie brings out a plate and neatly places it in front of Minako, in the middle of it all lay a blue key. "Once again, hast the long nosed man forgets to give thy, the key to our room."

"My, my, it looks like my assistant remains a step forward that myself. Please, take that key, for the next time we meet, you shall come here on your own accord."

"If you lose possession of that key, is the day I bite my thumb at thy and say; Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."

Minako took the key hesitantly from the plate, swearing to herself not to lose the Velvet Key.

"Now then, time marches on in your world! I shouldn't keep you in here for much longer. Until then, farewell..."

The more times Minako visit the Velvet Room, the more times she swears that everything just becomes crazier and sillier.

* * *

A/N: "Now for your main dish; Armageddon." *9999, instant game over, gg, death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey.*

I'll admit designing/writing Marie for this AU was quite entertaining. This Marie obviously won't be playing the role she had in P4G (I have a vague understanding to everything in P4G regardless because I'm a lazy butt to watch all the new events and such) but there is still a few discrepancies, with OTF!Marie and the P4G Marie. More to come later as the chapters come and go obviously.

Also copying the games text for lack of alternating things \o/!

...

Sooo... Anybody wants to share their feelings with Minato being named after a porn star (Makoto Yuki) in the P3Movie?

I'm slowing driving towards the "nopenopenopejfcatluswhyjustn ope" area even though I saw it coming miles away.

Atlus, bby, we need to chat.


	4. The Actions of a Joker

The stars, the moon, it was all so ever silent as the Joker slowly approached his Mother, she who kept her eyes at the glowing egg in the sky. Mother must had known of his arrival, slowing turning her head to the side. She acknowledges his arrival well, and greeted him with a fair welcome.

"I can no longer feel the Magician's presence... You've done well," Mother spoke calmly, returning her gaze to the skies above. "When the moon shines again at its fullest, the appearance of Arcana High Priestess will be revealed... As the same to Arcana Magician, you'll do to Arcana High Priestess. Those are my next orders. You may be dismissed."

"I have to know, Mother..." The Joker began to speak, almost hesitant, "This odd power the humans hold called a Persona... What is it exactly?"

In midst of the silence an eerie chuckle slowly arises as a response from Mother. "Of course, of course, _he's_ still around after all... Just like the good old times…" She turned around to face the Joker, her eyes glowing a dim red, "All you need to know is that they are the enemy. That is all." She then turned her back on him once again, going silent and returning to her 'duties' of staring at the egg in the sky.

"Understood..." The Joker whispered under his breath, expecting to gain nothing from Mother, from there he descends back to Tartarus.

"_If they are the enemy, then it shouldn't matter what they are or how the humans manage to grab hold of them... If they get in my way, I'll just have to push my way through..._" He then shook his head, "_Just as long the humans don't interfere again..."_

His feet lightly tapped against the ground as he landed, staring at the tall tower that is the home of many Shadows. No Shadows were around of the ground floor of Tartarus, they were either higher up or lower down in Monad. The Joker, however, was rather fond of the empty circular room. Big, open, and not crowded like all the other floors. And almost like always; he would end up lying on the cold floor, curing himself in a ball, allowing endless streams of taboo thoughts flow into his mind.

Other than the sound filling cries from the Shadows from higher up and lower down, there was one other small thing that broke him from his trance; he had felt a presence nearby, was it an intruder? He certainly hoped not. Putting him back into a stance to prepare himself for the worse, the Joker started to look around the empty circular room; nothing but him, the stairs, the door leading to Monad, and that inactive teleported pad that he could never figure out why that thing was there for.

And then there was that blue butterfly that fluttered about in the room as well.

Curious, and cautiously, the Joker watched that butterfly fly about, feeling that there was something more to the butterfly than more that meets his eyes, after all, what else could the presence belong to?

"A deity...?" The Joker concluded his assumptions as he continued to keep his eyes towards the butterfly, becoming slightly flustered when the butterfly eventually had disappeared right before his eyes, being engulfed by some colourless ripples that appeared in mid-air.

Slowly, the Joker approached the spot where the butterfly had disintegrated, attempting to search for any force of some sorts. Lo and behold, when he felt his hand touch a foreign object, it came into his view, revealing to be a white door. Still flustered, the Joker silently thought to himself when such a door existed at home. In no thoughts to turn back, he firmly grasps the golden handle and gives it a turn, immediately being blinded by rays of light as he pushed the door.

Being able to withstand the strong light rays until they had died down, the now confused Shadow begins to examine his surroundings, all to him was a circular platform made of marble, along with six bronze pillars, placed evenly spread apart from each other, aligned into a circle format. The entirety of the platform seemed to be floating in the void of blue, needing absolutely no support from the 'ground' if there were any.

Amongst him and the new environment, there stood a man in an ivory white suit, keeping his back towards the Joker, letting his black ponytail flow against the small breeze. The man tilted his head slightly towards the sky, also acknowledging the appearance of the Joker; almost like how Mother would.

"Welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you..." The man spoke with a calm voice, a rather familiar one to the Joker, "I wasn't expecting to come in contact with another child of destiny. Even so..." He paused, turning around, revealing the white mask designed with the wings of a blue butterfly he wore on his face, almost similar to the one the Joker was wearing. Unconsciously, the Joker touched his own mask, albeit rather difficult to get to with the skull-like visor in his way. "It seems you've ended up with a terrible fate... But enough of that, how about a simply test, can you state your name?"

"The Joker...?" The Shadow responded hesitantly, his hands moving away from his mask, now trembling like crazy. The man across him only nodded. That was the name that Mother gave him, right? _"I see… It's just the atmosphere messing with me…" _

"There aren't many who are able to remember their identity in this domain, however, a case in which someone confuses their identity of a person or being they aren't, is exceedingly rare." The man then points towards the other before folding his arms, "Would you believe me if I said the body and face you contain were not of your own?"

"I..." The Joker stumbled on his words, unknown to answer the question, "Who am I...?" He then asks no one in particular, almost already knowing that the man in front of him will not give him the answer he seeks for.

"If you want to become your own person once again, you first must find your purpose in life. That task you must perform on your own accord. But for now, you must return to your own world and place."

And as the man said that, the void around them started to fade into black.

"W-Wait...!" The Joker shouted, reaching out to the masked man in front of him, begging for more questions to be answered.

"Do not fret, child of destiny. I, Philemon, will watch over you, and give you guidance when needed."

The voice of Philemon echoes as the Joker, and before the Shadow could do anything else; he was back in Tartarus, standing in front of what used to be the white door, leading to the place that exists between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. The Joker stood rather flabbergasted, rather disappointed with himself.

"Philemon... I should've guessed..." He spoke under his breath; remember each words of what the masked man had told him, his voice, echoing throughout his mind, playing on an infinite loop. "...If I'm not the Joker... Then who am I? _What_ am I?" The Joker laid on the floor once again, huddling into a ball and continuing in his usual thoughts.

As the time in Tartarus progressed ever so slowly at a snail's pace, at least a week would've pass for the humans.

The few days went past Yukari like speeding cars until the seventeenth of April decided to come from around the corner, after dealing with anything that she needed to take care of for the Archery Club, her next stop; the hospital. In her walk, she couldn't help but end up thinking about that night on the rooftops, that white butterfly mask, the skull-like visor, the black smoke that came from the back of the Shadow's head. And the words it spoke that sounded like three people speaking in unison, with an eerie echo following just slightly delayed.

Over and over again, the Joker's words played in her mind.

Just as she arriving there, she dispatched her thoughts, wanting to go in with a clear mind. What she wasn't expected was to come in contact with an awake Minako.

"Minako? Oh you're awake... Thank goodness." Yukari softly smiled as she entered the room, Minako didn't seem to notice Yukari's appearance, almost ignoring it. Then again; Minako's arms was tightly wrapped around her legs, letting her head rest on her knees. "Minako?" Yukari called again, growing worried.

"...I don't want to be here..." Minako's voice was heard from her shell, rather muffled and low. "I hate hospitals." She never really did hate hospitals; it was just only the fact that being in there constantly reminded her that her bedridden brother is still missing.

Yukari's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as a sigh was about to leave her lips until thankfully Mitsuru came into the picture wielding a small bag and greeting Yukari quietly.

"Minako?" Mitsuru called, all returned to her was a rather irritated hum, "Since you have no major injuries, the doctor's told me that you are able to leave the hospital today." Quickly, Minako brings her head from out of her shell and stared at the worried eyes of Yukari and Mitsuru. "You're clothes are in here." Mitsuru told her, placing the small bag onto a table nearby, "Yukari and I will be waiting outside."

Once the door was shut behind them quietly, Minako sat in silence, staring at the bag in front of her, hearing both Mitsuru's and Yukari's voice from the other side of the door, talking to each other about something. Nothing that Minako could understand from how faint their voices were. She exhales a deep sigh, getting up from the bed to approach the bag.

After slowly changing her clothes into her winter casuals, she leaves the hospital alongside Yukari, allowing Mitsuru to head back early. "So yeah, when we brought you into the hospital, they couldn't find anything wrong with you; they just figured you were exhausted. You had me worried, sleeping for two weeks..." Her voice trails from there, allowing a rueful chuckle escape, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back there... I was meant to protect you but I couldn't even summon mine..."

Minako knew she was referring to her inability to call upon her Persona. "It's okay, I was scared too." She admitted, showing a faint smile to Yukari. "But what happened? I remember summoning _that_ and the next thing I knew, I was out cold..."

Yukari stopped dead in her tracks, thinking about the night with her encounter with the Joker, "The thing you summoned, we call it a Persona... As for what happened afterwards, you were attacked by a different Shadow, I'm sure you saw it too, right?"

"I did... It even told me 'go on' and pretending to shoot itself in the head..."

Yukari slightly gasp, allowing her jaw to open up, "I-I'm pretty sure you must've been imagining things..."

Looking down to the ground, Minako softly agreed, "That's what I said to myself..."

Once they reached to the dorm, Yukari stopped Minako by the stairs, telling her to sit down, "It's best that we don't go in just yet, once we do, the Chairman would want us at the Command Room and bombard you with a lot of information." She sighs frustratedly, "I figured it be best to give you a breather before we go in."

"Thanks Yukari..." Minako smiled to Yukari before sitting down beside her, "A lot has been on my mind, I guess a little fresh air before I get loaded with more would be nice."

The nice silence that descended before them was peaceful to both of their minds; they both watched the streets quietly. Yukari often shuffled a bit, not finding it comfortable to sit on the dorms doorsteps. A couple of minutes past and Yukari figured it was time.

She turns to Minako, "I should apologize, Minako, before you even came here, I knew all about your history... Yet you don't know anything about me. And ever since you arrived here, I've been debating what I should do knowing about your past... So I-"

Minako shook her head, interrupting Yukari mid-way, "You don't have to be apologetic, Yukari, I somewhat suspected that when I transferred that at least a few people had to read my files."

A soft laugh from escapes from Yukari's lips, "Somehow, I knew that was what you were going to say to me... But if you don't mind, can I share my story to you?" With an accepting nod from Minako, Yukari takes a deep breath, "It was in the 99's, there was an explosion that happened where my father worked, and supposedly he died in the blast. And of course, barely anybody knows what exactly happened. He was working in the labs created by the Kirijo Group, so I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough that I find the truth..." As her voice trails off, she stares into the sky, watching the white puffy clouds pass by. "Thanks for listening, I wanted to share my story with somebody for a long time," passing a smile to Minako she continues on, "I feel like the stone of burden has finally been released from me, you know?"

Minako hummed in agreement, still having thoughts run through her mind. Yukari stands up from the stairs, doing a couple of stretches to relax herself; Minako soon after does the same.

"We should head inside; they're probably waiting for us." Yukari told Minako, reaching for the door handle, letting Minako be the first to walk in. The two headed up the stairs into the command room, taking a place in the empty spots. Surprisingly other than Ikutsuki and Mitsuru, there was one other male student in there. Minako concluded that he was living the dorms as well, potentially another person that can summon that _Persona_ thing.

"Looks like everyone is here..." Shuji looked around the room, counting all the heads in the room, "I'm glad that you are okay," He then speaks, looking towards Minako, "I won't know what I would do if something happened to you. The reason we are all here is to basically speak to you and give you a better understanding with the events that happened two weeks ago. But before that, this is Akihiko Sanada. He is yet another student that lives here in the dorm."

"Nice to meet you, Minako." Akihiko greets with a smile.

"Likewise." Minako responded, with a small bow added to the mix.

"Now that we got that settled, let me start us off with a question," The Chairman started, gathering everybody's attention once again, "Would you believe me if I said that there is more than 24 hours?"

"Potentially..." Minako responded with a rather blank face, she was being rather honest, despite everything that she saw that night; she would believe anything right now.

"Considering the first time you _saw_ the Dark Hour took place that night, it's understandable to barely notice the changes..." Mitsuru decided to jump in, helping out the Chairman to explain, "But you still must have been able to notice something _odd_ that night. All the lights were out, the green aura that surrounded everything. The gigantic moon in the skies... Surely it must have felt like you were in a completely different time. That is the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"Hidden...?" Repeated Minako, tilting her head to the side.

"It's more like it's something that not many people are aware of. But the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs every night at midnight. It'll happen tonight that the many nights coming right after it." The Chairman explained, Minako slowly nodded, still vague on the idea. Yukari was right about being fed a lot of information when they headed inside. Talking about Yukari, Minako looked over at her, Yukari showed a sign of thumbs up, making Minako smile just slightly.

"Most people don't notice the Dark Hour, this is because the vast majority of them transforms into coffins during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained, "You'll mostly likely to at least come across one or two coffins during the Dark Hour if you were to wander the streets."

"But that's not what makes it interesting." Akihiko butted in, with a cocky grin, "I'm sure you saw those creatures, the Shadows. They only appear during the Dark Hour as well, attacking anyone that's not in a coffin. And it's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

"Akihiko." Mitsuru hissed with a rather venom tune, gazing straight into his eyes.

"Y...Yes?" Akihiko gulped, flitching in his chair slightly, his death contract already signed.

"We will be meeting in the roof after the conference."

"Yes, ma'am..."

Yukari showed a face of pain, she was very well aware of what was going to go down in a couple of minutes; Minako on the other hand, was oblivious to everything. She was about to ask Yukari on some information, but it had to be saved for another time.

"Settle down you two." The Chairman then turns to Minako once again, "Long story short; we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad... S.E.E.S. for short. On paper we are classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, and I'm the club advisor."

"_I wonder what everybody else thinks about what this club is for and their thoughts on it..." _Minako thought curiously. "Can you tell me a bit more about the Shadows?"

"The Shadows feed on the mind of its prey; making them a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru explained briefly.

"And I'm guessing we use these things called Personas to defeat them?"

The Chairman nodded, "Yes, although rather rare, there are those that can function in the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables you to fight them. That's the power of the Persona, the same one you used the other night. As far as we know, only Shadows can be defeated by Persona Users, which means it's up to you guys."

Minako nodded vaguely for the umpteenth time.

"If you still have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask us." As the Chairman informed Minako just that, Mitsuru made her way towards a cabinet, opening it up quietly. To all but Minako, the object she was obtaining from the cabinet was obvious. Shortly after, Mitsuru returned to the main attraction of the room and placed the silver case onto the table that sat in the middle of the surrounding chairs.

"What's he saying is that we would like you to join us, we've prepared an Evoker for you, and we'd like you to lend us your strength, Minako." Mitsuru said as she picked at the clips holding the case together, revealing the gun like object inside along with a folded red armband.

Minako looked at the contents revealed to her with sorrowful eyes; she then looks at Mitsuru with those same exact eyes, both red orbs meeting. "I... I need time to think about this." Minako reluctantly responded to the offer to join S.E.E.S.

Mitsuru nodded with understanding, "Not a worry; please take all the time you need to think about it."

Within Minako's soul, Eurydice wept a soft yet deadly cry, when the moment came where it went to Minako's hearing fields, she started to cringe, her attempts to not show it to the rest in the room was almost futile. Minako eventually started to moan, attempting to block it out by covering her ears. But that is all to no avail.

The others in the room seemed to be caught off guard by this sudden reaction; Yukari makes the first word on it.

"What's going on?" She asks, looking at Mitsuru not allowing her to answer it as Yukari added; "Is she okay?"

"Don't tell me her Persona is already going out of control?!" Mitsuru cried, her tone in voice and composer already showing distress and alert.

Akihiko twitched from the cry of Mitsuru, remembering past events like it happened yesterday. "Shinji..." He breathed out, looking away from the scene of mayhem, eventually walking out before becoming triggered by said scene.

"Chairman?!" Mitsuru cried at that person, looking at him with worried eyes, wanting to know what to do to help. The Chairman stood quietly, allowing the lights to hit his glasses to cover his anxious face. Almost in an instant, he felt a light bulb appear above his head, returning his composer to normal.

"Ah, that could work..." He mumbled to himself before making his voice audible to the worried females. "Could someone grab her a glass of water?" Yukari nodded and left the room, dashing like made to acquire said item.

Mitsuru on the other hand looked at him with a cold stare as he went to the same cabinet, "Medicine?" She questions, looking at the bottle when it came apparent to her view.

"It should calm down her Persona for now." The Chairman spoke, leaving Mitsuru's question to linger in the air.

"I see... Where did you obtain this?"

"Let's just say that me and a friend developed this after _that_ happened. You know, just in case something like that was ever to happen again."

Mitsuru nodded reluctantly, unsure if the so called 'medicine' will help out or not. Either way she was going to find out minutes later as Yukari rushed back into the room, trying not to spill any water that was being held by the barrier of the glass cup.

"Minako, if you can hear me, we will be giving you a pill to calm your Persona. Do you understand?" The Chairman spoke to the still cringing Minako. Managing to pass a nod, Minako brings an open yet shaky palm out, allowing the Chairman to pass her the necessary medicine. Once she popped it into her mouth, she takes the cup from Yukari, drinking it whole. A few huffs and puffs from Minako, and Eurydice seemed to have settled down, for now at least.

"How do you feel?" The Chairman asks.

"Better now, thanks... Just dizzy." Minako response hastily, rubbing her forehead, "This won't happen often, right?"

"Hopefully not." The Chairman answered, "But if it comes to that you may need to take another pill since side effects are apparent. I recommend you going to bed early today after taking that."

Minako nodded ruefully before leaving the room, immediately crashing onto the bed when she arrived in her room. Leaving the three as they are.

"As long as it prevents her Persona from going berserk, I'm alright with her _occasionally_ taking them..." Mitsuru eventually spoke, as she wanted to keep that to herself, it seemed to have sip from her mouth for all to hear.. Yukari stood in quiet, feeling as awkward as ever, still feeling she had joined S.E.E.S a day ago. As she decided to put aside the question to ask if something similar had happened, Yukari decided it was also time to leave these two along.

"I'm going to call it a day too... Night."

The door shuts nicely, leaving the Chairman and Mitsuru alone. The silence once again descending upon them.

"It seems that I have to delay Akihiko's appointment for another time…" Mitsuru silently spoke, crossing her arms.

The Chairman only shook his head, sighing deeply.

Akihiko one the other hand decided to vent his slight anger by patrolling that night, walking the streets of the Island during the Dark Hour. As per usual, the Naganaki Shrine was his first spot, after that would be Iwatodai Station, then Port Island Station, next after that is the School or rather Tartarus as it's called during those times then lastly, Paulownia Mall.

He was making way to his last patrol area, and the closer he got to Paulownia Mall, the more he heard swords coming in contact with something.

"Well, well, looks like I do get a bit of training after all." Akihiko huffed out with a smug like grin, already dashing to the crime scene.

Meanwhile in said Mall, Junpei's heart was racing fast, beating like a madman, making sounds of thunder, almost regretting to stay in the Mall until past Midnight. Of course, when the lights suddenly boomed off and any other person there turned into these _coffins_ varied in size and shape, he started to panic. There was one other person that was out of the 'coffin' like him, but almost immediately after, said person ended up being eating by those black creatures.

And now Junpei was staring at the back of his savoir... Well kind of.

What he didn't know was that the _thing_ that saved him was The Joker.

The Joker one the other hand; didn't know what he was doing at all. He saw the man getting preyed on and he starts to react, wanting to protect the capped man behind him. As the Shadows that finished their first meal, they stared into the eyes of The Joker, water almost started to fly off their masks. They were scared of him. The Shadows looked at each other and an odd cry came from the group before fleeing. The Joker didn't mind this, he knew that the Shadows would be too scared of him, and anybody above their level at that too. And the Reaper too. Then again, the air is always tense with you come in contact with the Reaper.

"Polydeuces!"

A familiar male cry was heard, loud enough to break the Joker out of his thoughts, although his reactions was too slow to realize he was being attacked. A firm punch hit him from the back, sending him across the Mall, thankfully stopped before he collided with the windows.

The Joker looked back at his attacker, and what luck was it to run into that same silver haired male again from that one day. Said male seemed to think the same thing.

"What the- You again?!" Akihiko yelled, nevertheless his attention span already passed onto Junpei, "You alright over there?"

Junpei only moved his head slowly over to face Akihiko, his face still the same as ever; a deer in headlights. "The hell's going on?" A small whisper escaped from his lips, then leaving him ever speechless.

Either or, that whisper seemed to be audible enough for Akihiko to hear it, "Just stand back, I'll take care of this." He then turns to stare at the Joker, cautiously, Akihiko reached for his Evoker. Each moment, almost like a slide show to the Joker as he thought what he should do about this situation.

Just as about Akihiko was about to pull the trigger and call upon Polydeuces again, he hesitated to finish the procedure when he spotted a certain capped male in the middle between him and his enemy, "What do you think you're doing?!" Akihiko growled, slightly becoming frustrated by the moment.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting you hurt this guy. Thanks to... It... I'm still here standing here!" Junpei responded, proving his reason.

Akihiko sighed heavily, "Whatever, come on, I need to get you out of here at least…" Putting his Evoker back into the holster, after taking Junpei's hand and pulling him away from the mall, before he vanished from the mall, he stopped to leave one question to the Joker; "Just whose side are you even on?"

The Joker just kept his eye on the two until they vanished from the scene. And just as he was just the only one standing in there, he looks at the ground, placing a hand onto his chest. Noticing some sensation fading out.

"The remains of Arcana Magician seemed to react to that capped man... Is that why I acted the way I did..?" The Joker questions, wondering the reason why he had attacked the Shadows earlier. With the feeling of defeat, the Joker releases a heavy sigh of his own.

"_There's still plenty of time until Arcana High Priestess decides to show her face... Until then, I'll just stay in Tartarus… Away from the humans at least…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta love that procrastination!

So I'm back after summer break and some laziness after that, so I'm a bit rusty with my writing in this chapter...

So like, after starting to do some co commentary stuff and streams on Twitch, the only time I have to write at this point is at school. So expect updates to come after like a month or so. And to how I'm going to update both OTF and TT4WR... Well I have no idea yet... *scratches head* I'll probably do an update for OTF and then an update for TT4WR. So I'll probably do the alteration until I can manage to start squeezing in more time for these stories.

Until next time!


End file.
